


peaches and cream (and blood)

by sktrboii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Hallucinations, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrboii/pseuds/sktrboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know<br/>i needed to vent and this happened.<br/>If blood or gore triggers you please stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaches and cream (and blood)

A girl of no more than 12.  
Sitting at the kitchen table eating oatmeal  
Peaches and Cream  
she blinks,  
and for a second it looks as though the bowl is full of blood.  
She blinks, again. And her oatmeal retrns to its oatmeal-y look.  
Its just oatmeal.  
She looks up and sees a shadowy figure in the corner  
"H-hey."  
The figure blinks at her. Well, she assumes they are blinking.  
"David, what are you doing here?"  
And then she blinks, again, and she remembers  
stopstopstop david isnt reAl s-he doesnt exist stopstOP  
she looks down at her bowl.  
and continues to eat her oatmeal.  
she hears footsteps and looks up to see nothing. Huh. Another spoon of oatmeal.  
For a quick, burning second, her mouth tastes like blood. Irony, salty, liquidy, and hot and burning. Then it stops. And she swallows.  
"Its just oatmeal, ruby. calm down."  
Another spoon of oatmeal.  
When she retracts the spoon from her mouth, she sees traces of blood. Then it returns to normal.  
She closes her eyes and finishes the oatmeal. Now.  
She grabs the pills bottle and opens it  
instead of seeing the pills she needs she sees a bottle full of little clumps that look like scabs peeling, and the sides of the bottle have blood on them, and the whole room smells like guts, And the whole room looks like a butchers bedroom, covered in blood and guts and breathbreathbreathbreaTHEBREATHE  
"Its fine. Your okay. There is no blood. Its just a kitchen."  
But even she cant believe herself and she turns away from the counter and sees the bowl on table. But she had put it in the sink. She turns to the sink to see it filled to the brim with blood that looks like its boiling and spilling over the edge. She pops a pill in her mouth without thinking and swallows. She blinks, and the kitchen has returned to normal.  
Peaches and Cream (and blood)

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end it but oh well
> 
> also sorry about the bad grammar  
> not in the mood to fix it
> 
> i dont even know what this means, any of it, but i cant stop thinking of blood in my kitchen and im having a bad week and if you actually read this thing im sorry, and i hope you have a better day than i am having. Im so sorry you read that. Bye


End file.
